Le Dragon Rouge
by Naughty Luce
Summary: (Franchement... je sais pas quoi dire...) expérimentation d'un couple que j'aime pas (oula... ça donne pas trop envie de lire... °). Deux assassins se rencontrent, l'un a tout perdu et se voue à l'exil, l'autre n'avait pas grand chose et vagabonde.
1. prologue

Auteur : Natsu

Titre : Le Dragon Rouge

Genre : shounen aï, UA  
Couple : 2+5+2 (profitez en j'en fais pas tous les jours !)  
Disclaimer : Duo et Quatre sont à MOI ! (…dans mes rêves… bouhouuuuu) nan c'est pas vrai ils sont pas à moi. (l'image de Duo et WuFei non plus n'est pas à moi…) En + Quatre n'est même pas dans ma fic.  
Note de l'auteur : Cadeau pour une copine (joyeux anniversaire !) que j'adore (oui c'est pas mon couple préféré du tout 2+5+2 mais c'est un cadeau…). J'espère que ça va te plaire petit lapin parce que comme c'est pas mon truc ce couple là ça a été dur et pis la littérature n'est pas une de mes premières qualités… alors sois indulgente !

Le Dragon Rouge

Prologue :

Le jeune homme retira lentement sa lame ensanglantée du corps de l'Elfe. Un flot de sang sombre et chaud gicla et coula par terre où il s'effondra doucement. Le jeune homme essuya la lame affûtée de son sabre sur les vêtements de l'être. Un filet de sang avait coulé de ses lèvres. Ses yeux vitreux se fermaient, bien qu'il fût déjà mort. Une de ses mains était restée crispée sur son épée argentée et tranchante qu'il avait juste eu le temps de dégainer. L'autre était portée à sa blessure mortelle. Le sabre lui avait transpercé le ventre. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il avait seulement eu mal ou s'il était mort sur le coup, sans douleur. Il avait observé l'Elfe inconnu quand il tombait sur les genoux, et maintenant, allongé sur le ventre, ses longs cheveux éparpillés, il le regardait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ce n'était même pas sa proie. Il avait juste croisé son chemin, il ne lui avait jamais parlé, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ni vus. Mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune compassion, aucun sentiment.  
Il rangea son sabre dans son fourreau. Du sang avait giclé sur ses mains. Il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste noire, en sorti un mouchoir taché de sang séché et s'essuya les mains, l'air de rien. Il continua sa route laissant derrière lui le corps de l'inconnu au beau milieu du sentier. Cet Elfe mort, comme bien d'autres qui croisaient sa route ou pas, était déjà oublié.


	2. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur : Ben voilà ça commence (le premier chapitre c'est surtout du blablabla philosophique donc je me suis bien creusé la tête pour l'écrire !).

**_Chapitre 1 _**

Il faisait sombre mais un fin rayon de soleil, qui venait de se lever, traversait la chambre. Le jeune homme chercha sa chemise dans la pénombre après avoir mis son pantalon. Il la trouva et l'enfila, et tout en la boutonnant, il regardait son amant dormir paisiblement, avec lequel il avait passé la nuit. Avec lequel il passait désormais toutes ses nuits.  
Il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passée avec lui. Leurs nuits étaient toutes plus délicieuses et plus inoubliables les unes que les autres, et il ne pouvait plus dormir sans son amant, sans sa présence dans ses bras, sans enfouir sa tête dans son cou, sans entendre son souffle régulier et silencieux. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années de cela, il ne s'acceptait pas lui-même homosexuel. Il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction de dégoût, pourquoi il ne s'acceptait pas tel qu'il est. Il ignorait le bonheur de l'amour, que ce fût avec une fille ou un garçon. Mais il ne voulait pas avec un garçon. Ca aussi, il se demanda pourquoi il pensait à ça autrefois. Autrefois, il se méprisait, se répugnait. Il croyait qu'il n'y avait que de très rares homosexuels et qu'il en faisait partie, de ces gens dérangés, 'anormaux' ou malades. Il ne voulait rencontrer personne car il avait honte de lui. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il s'offrirait tout entier et qu'il partagerait sa vie avec un homme, il ne l'aurait pas cru, et/ou en serait malade. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ces années de torture mentale qu'il a subit, le réduisant à se couper de la vie sociale. Le réduisant à le couper de la vie. La vie à laquelle il aspirait avant était bien différente de ce qu'elle est devenue maintenant. Et en même temps, il s'en félicite, et la remercie.  
Tout changea dans sa vie quand il le rencontra. Bien qu'il se mette en quarantaine, croyant être différent, il l'aida à franchir cette phase, ce fait, qui le traumatisait réellement et lui a ouvert la barrière qui le séparait du monde. Lui, si renfermé, si borné trouva grâce à son amour qu'il chérissait maintenant tous les jours la force de changer et de percevoir une nouvelle vision de « la chose ». Une vision positive qu'il avait adoptée. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se séparer de lui. Il se dit encore « C'est fou ce que j'ai changé » mais fermait les yeux et souriait. La vie était devenue mille fois mieux et mille fois plus facile pour lui. En fait, il avait appris à vivre, enfin.  
Il voulu déposer un baiser avant de partir sur les lèvres de l'être qui dormait paisiblement mais s'en priva, de peur de le réveiller. Il le regarda d'un œil doux et attentionné, mit ses lunettes, posées la veille sur sa table de nuit, dans la poche de sa chemise blanche, prit sa sacoche qui contenait ses cours et s'en alla. Il avait en effet énormément changé, ainsi que son mode de vie, et maintenant il vivait, libre dans son esprit.  
Il y pensait encore, tous les matins, en se réveillant à coté de son amant, en prenant son petit déjeuner seul pendant la semaine, en s'habillant devant son amant endormi et allant jusqu'à l'école d'études supérieures, celle dont il faisait les cours, car il aimait enseigner. Il était jeune, mais surdoué.  
Il remerciait en secret tous les jours cet homme qui lui avait changé la vie, qui lui avait expliqué ce que c'est d'aimer, qui l'avait aimé. Et qui l'aime toujours. Il l'avait protégé et lui avait appris à se protéger des regards négatifs des autres. Maintenant, ensemble, ils étaient intouchables.  
Il y pensait tous les jours, à leur histoire, à leur rencontre, il y a huit ans à peu près. Maintenant, ils avaient tous les deux 25 ans, et ils étaient toujours ensemble. Leur vies s'étaient liées en une unique vie, devenue un fleuve qui s'est jeté dans la mer des autres vies de couple : une vie normale pour qui envisage de mener sa propre existence et qui a réussi à se stabiliser et se fixer. Le temps a passé, mais les sentiments sont les mêmes. Ils ont trouvé une vie à leur rythme et comptaient la laisser comme elle est. Mais pas une fois il n'oublia ne serait ce qu'une heure à partir du moment où les deux jeunes hommes se sont rencontrés et où il ont scellé le destin.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Duo et Quatre sont à MOI ! (…dans mes rêves… bouhouuuuu) nan c'est pas vrai ils sont pas à moi… en + y'a même pas Quatre (mais c'est pour prévenir !). Si ! La serveuse est à moi !  
Note de l'auteur : Aujourd'hui j'ai le temps de taper mes fics à l'ordinateur… Tu te souviendras bien sûr de ce jour mémorable où j'ai fini à midi (au lieu de 13 h…) !

**_Chapitre 2 _**

« -Brrr… fait froid dehors ! »  
Duo était entré dans le premier bar-auberge qui se présentait. Dehors, il faisait froid, et il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Il marchait dans la boue au hasard, espérant trouver un village ou n'importe quoi depuis des heures. Il avait faim, froid, et n'avait pas un rond sur lui. Le bar dans lequel il était entré sentait le tabac, et était baigné de fumée. Il était bruyant et un peu sombre, non aéré, sale. Les clients étaient essentiellement des hommes qui riaient à gorge déployée et beuglaient pour se faire entendre dans cette salle en buvant goulûment. En se dirigeant vers le comptoir, il prit discrètement au passage la bourse d'un homme qui riait et ne prenait attention à rien, qui pendait à sa ceinture. Duo, toujours souriant, se félicita encore une fois pour son talent plus qu'utile de pickpocket. Il s'assit sur un haut tabouret, s'accouda au comptoir et lorgna la jeune femme qui servait ses clients, derrière le comptoir. Mais en fait, il se demandait si courir après les filles comme ça menait à quelque chose. Les filles ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Il était triste de n'aimer personne. A vrai dire, il le cachait mais commençait à désespérer de trouver quelqu'un. Mais il avait peur de rester tout seul tout au long de sa vie. Ou bien d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il croirait aimer mais qu'il n'aimerait pas réellement. Il était angoissé tout au fond de lui. Malgré ça, il continuait à flirter avec tout le monde.  
La serveuse avait la gorge généreuse et était habillée d'une robe très serrée à la taille et moulante, en dessous d'un tablier sur lequel elle s'essuyait régulièrement ses mains. Ses cheveux mi-long un peu frisé était lâchés en bataille sur ses épaules. Elle était joyeuse, remplissait à ras bords de grosses chopes de bière à déborder en riant et servait des cruches de saké, de vin et d'autres alcools à des hommes en délire. Quelques fois, elle prenait un torchon sale et essuyait le comptoir dégueulasse en discutant bruyamment avec ses clients. Elle faisait des aller et retour derrière son comptoir, sans jamais le quitter, pour discuter avec toutes les personnes qui y étaient assises en face.  
« -Dîtes donc, commença Duo, ça vous fait pas peur d'être au milieu de mecs plus ou moins vieux, armés, et complètement bourrés ?  
Elle s'arrêta à Duo et essuya avec son torchon le comptoir.  
-Bof, vous savez, quand on sait se faire apprécier et que les verres se remplissent facilement on sait se faire apprécier !  
Elle avait dit ça naturellement, comme si elle avait l'habitude.  
-Quand même…  
Elle se mit à rire et se pencha vers Duo, lui découvrant mieux sa forte poitrine.  
-Pourquoi ? Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?  
-Eh bennnn, vous savez, en ces temps de guerre, tout le monde, même pas mal de femmes, sait très bien manier le sabre ou l'épée elfique, et personne n'hésite à s'en servir. Alors quand je vois une belle femme comme vous… sans arme… Tout le monde est dangereux, c'est ce que je veux dire !  
Elle servit à un autre client un pichet de vin dont elle en renversa tellement il était rempli, et s'en retourna à Duo qui regardait son manège. Elle lui fit un sourire complice.  
-Mais… qui vous dit que je ne suis pas armée ?  
Il lui rendit son sourire (même s'il souriait tout le temps).  
-Je vois mal comment dissimuler un couteau sous votre tablier…  
Elle rit de plus belle en passant vite fait un coup de torchon là où elle avait renversé du vin.  
-Oui mais… ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences. Comme vous le dîtes, tout le monde est dangereux !  
Quelque part dans la salle, un verre se cassa. Le brouhaha se fit encore plus fort et la serveuse sortit de derrière le comptoir avec une pelle et une balayette. Duo entendit faiblement sa voix stricte et sûre d'elle réclamant de l'argent pour rembourser le verre cassé. Finalement, la foule se calma un peu et le bruit revint à la normale. Les gens se remirent à boire, à rire, à fumer comme si rien ne s'était passé et n'avait troublé leurs ébats. La serveuse revint avec sa pelle et sa balayette remplie d'une main et de l'autre, fourrant quelques pièces dans une poche. Elle retourna vers Duo qui l'intéressait et à qui elle aimait parler, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.  
-Au fait, désolée, qu'est ce que je te sers ?  
-Un… chocolat chaud !  
-Tiens donc ! Un chocolat ! T'es sûr ?  
-Yep ! J'adore le chocolat ! Et pis ça me réchauffera avec un temps pareil !  
-Comme tu veux ! Mais pour se réchauffer, rien n'est mieux qu'un peu d'eau de vie. Tous les hommes d'ici te le diront.  
-Je ne suis pas d'ici.  
-Ah… bon. Tu viens d'où si je peux me permettre ?  
-De partout et de nulle part.  
-J'en ai vu beaucoup, des gens comme toi, qui passent et qui disparaissent sans même qu'on sache où il vont.  
-Moi-même je ne sais pas où je vais.  
Elle haussa les épaules et lui servit son chocolat.  
-Merci… Euh… t'as pas kekchose à manger ?  
-Hey ! Ici c'est un bar ! Pas un resto !  
-Maieuuuuuu j'ai faim ! Je mangerais n'importe quoi… t'as vraiment rien dans ton frigo ?  
-Ici, non, que de l'alcool. Mais je vais voir derrière.  
Satisfait, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Duo laissa vagabonder ses yeux sur la salle. Son regard s'arrêta sur un homme dans le coin de la salle, assis seul à une table, qui semblait le regarder de biais. Son regard était froid. Duo ne pu voir quelle arme il portait à la ceinture car celle-ci était cachée par la table. L'inconnu portait quelque fois une petite coupelle de saké à la bouche d'un geste raide et bref. Son visage ne souriait pas.  
-Voilaaa ! J'ai trouvé un morceau de viande et des patates. Ca ira ?  
-Mais oui ! Super ! Extra ! Génialissime ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas difficile question bouffe. T'aurais pas une pomme ?  
-Euuh… attends, si je pense.  
Duo voulu en profiter pour observer le jeune inconnu, mais il avait disparu.  
-T'as de la chance, c'est la dernière.  
-Aaaah super.  
-T'aimes les pommes, toi.  
-Voui. Dis, l'homme qui était assit là bas au fond, tu le connaissais ?  
-Celui qui ne parlait à personne ? Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et entre nous, je n'ai pas trop envie de le connaître. Et de toute façon, il est déjà parti. Ce doit être un quelqu'un de passage, comme toi.  
'C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, ma poule' se dit Duo.  
Après avoir fini son assiette, il s'étira.  
-Ben c'était bien bon tout ça ! C'est combien ?  
-Je t'offre le repas ! C'est pas ça qu'on vend dans un bar !


	4. Chapitre 3

Note de l'auteur : (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! mais c'est tout décalé dans mes chapitres ! normalement ça c'est le chapitre 3 !) Y'a pas beaucoup de rapport entre le prologue, le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2, mais c'est normal, vous verrez après (c'est que je me suis embarquée dans une histoire compliquée, j'ai dû faire un croquis pour tout mettre au clair dans ma ptite tête ! lol).

**_Chapitre 3 _**

Duo était déjà en route depuis tôt le matin. Il vagabondait, volait pour se nourrir, et était à la recherche de personnes qui le paieraient… Il ne savait pas où il allait. Des fois, il lui prenait une semaine avant qu'il ne rencontre une personne, mais c'était rare. Il marchait dans la forêt en sifflotant, suivant un petit sentier qui, croyait il, le mènerait jusqu'à un village ou un lieu d'habitation quelconque. A vrai dire, il avait raison. Un sentier ne mène pas nulle part, contrairement à ce qu'il s'obstinait quand même à se dire : que son propre sentier, qui représentait sa vie, ne menait nulle part. Peut être qu'il se trompait.  
Dans sa tête, il retraça son chemin jusqu'à cet instant. Il avait à peine 16 ans, il était un fameux voleur, pickpocket et il savait manier le sabre comme un Dieu. Et il survivait. Le plus important de toute sa vie, c'était sa survie. Il la devait à ses talents de meurtrier et hors-la-loi. A 16 ans, depuis toujours, orphelin, en ce temps de guerre, de conflits, de complots, d'attentats, de crimes, de monstruosité… il avait survécu. Seul. Quelques fois, lui-même s'en étonnait.  
Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta de siffler puis s'immobilisa en poussant un soupir, et sourit. La première chose qu'il pensa fut Est-ce que je m'en doutais ?.  
Un jeune homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres en face de lui, lui barrait la route. Il avait lui aussi les mains dans les poches. Il avait un regard froid et dur, et un visage sévère. Ses cheveux noirs comme ses yeux bridés et mi-longs étaient soigneusement tirés en arrière et retenus par un élastique. Ce fut lui qui parla en premier.  
« -Tu me cherches ?  
-Tu me suis ? Lui répondit Duo du tac au tac.  
-Non puisque j'étais devant toi.  
-Alors tu m'attendais… ?  
Il pinça ses lèvres légèrement, sans changer son regard.  
-Plus où moins…  
-Comment ça plus où moins ? Je suis ta proie et t'as pitié de moi, c'est ça ?  
La moquerie de Duo ne plut pas à l'inconnu qui fut plus rapide que lui. D'un geste vif il prit Duo, qui n'eut aucun mouvement de défense, par le col, et le plaqua contre un arbre, l'immobilisant.  
-Personne ne m'a payé pour t'assassiner, mais je serais ravi de te tuer gratuitement.  
Son regard était maintenant plein de haine, mais Duo souriait toujours. Cette haine l'amusait tout autant.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as un compte à régler avec moi qui m'ait échappé ?  
-Tu es une de ces pourritures qui tue pour le plaisir !  
-Hola… ! Tout de suite les grands mots…  
-T'as tué un Elfe espèce d'enfoiré ! Et ceci sans raison !  
Au grand étonnement de l'inconnu, Duo commença à rire, un peu, puis éclata de rire. L'inconnu desserra son étreinte, mais ce fut suffisant pour Duo qui le poussa violement en arrière en dégainant son sabre pour porter un coup mortel à l'inconnu doublement surpris. Leurs enchaînements ne se passèrent même pas en une seconde. Mais encore une fois, il fut rapide et dégaina encore plus vite que Duo son épée elfique et contra son attaque.  
-Hmm… Tu es rapide pour un homme… Et en plus t'as une saleté d'épée elfique. Ca veut dire quoi ça ?  
L'inconnu fronça les sourcils.  
-Pour ton information, continua Duo, saches que j'ai pas tué un Elfe, mais beaucoup plus. J'en ai massacré une paire, je peux te le dire… En plus de ceux qu'on me paye pour assassiner, ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser ma route, ils sont déjà morts. C'est triste la vie hein ? Mais ce sont ces créatures démoniaques qui sont la cause de la miséricorde de ce monde. Quant à toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es ni d'où tu viens, en tout cas je voulais te dire que ton sentiment envers moi est réciproque… Et t'as l'air d'être de leur côté, donc tu ne vas plus vivre longtemps.  
Pour la première fois, l'inconnu pouffa de rire.  
-Ben voyons. Tu es si sûr de toi.  
-Je suis Shinigami.  
-Enchanté. Mais je crois que ton illusion s'arrête là.  
-Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ?  
-Depuis le début, j'ai remarqué qu'on nous épiait.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui. C'est un Elfe. Et après ce qu'il a entendu, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit ravi. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il vise. C'est toi. Tout ce que tu as avoué, il le sait maintenant.  
Duo commençait à se tendre.  
-Je ne te crois pas.  
-C'est bien dommage. Fais ce que tu veux, de tout façon, tu vas mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Sur ce, je m'en vais. Plus de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un qui est perdu.  
Il rangea son épée tranquillement, remit ses mains dans ses poches et il fit dos à Duo. Il commença à s'éloigner.  
Le sourire de Duo s'atténua quelque peu. Il rengaina son sabre, courra en direction de l'inconnu qui se retourna de surprise. Duo lui sauta dessus et ils roulèrent sur le coté sous un buisson épais.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu f… !  
Duo lui plaqua la main sur sa bouche. L'inconnu broncha et tenta de se dégager mais Duo était à moitié couché et à califourchon sur lui.  
-Tu t'es trompé… Il chuchotait.  
-Mmmmm… ! ( il essaye de parler)  
-Ce n'était pas un Elfe qui nous espionnait…  
Un horrible grognement se fit entendre, ce qui calma littéralement l'inconnu qui arrêta de se débattre.  
-C'était un troll.  
- °° ( il n'essaye plus de parler)  
Le troll grognait de mécontentement. Il avait perdu de vue son dîner et il avait faim.  
Duo se plaqua complètement sur le jeune homme et retira sa main.  
-Essaye de ne pas respirer…  
Le troll piétinait. Il était furieux. Il donnait des coups à tous les arbres et les buissons qui l'entouraient. Duo ferma les yeux quand le monstre frappa leur buisson. Duo reçut les branches et les épines dans le dos. Cela lui fit mal mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de la créature, réputée pour sa cruauté sauvage. Le troll faisait 6 têtes de plus que le plus grand des 2 garçons. Les trolls étaient coriaces et résistant, à cause de leur peau dures et leur graisse, et pour être des ahuris qui ne pensent qu'à tuer et manger quelques soient les contraintes. Leur grande taille et la force de leurs coups maladroits intimidaient leurs ennemis. Pour couronner le tout, c'était des grosses et bêtes brutes sanguinaires qui mangeaient toutes sortes de viandes, cannibales en plus, et s'abreuvaient de sang.  
Peu à peu, le troll, en détruisant la végétation, s'éloigna. Les 2 jeunes hommes soupirèrent.  
-C'est bon ! Il est parti, dégage !  
-Ah oui c'est vrai…  
Duo bascula sur le coté et les deux se relevèrent. L'inconnu s'adressa à Duo d'une différente façon, comme de la gêne.  
-Je t'exprimerai ma gratitude en t'épargnant.  
-Trop sympa… fit Duo, ironique.  
-Mais la prochaine fois que tu croises mon chemin en tuant un Elfe, je n'hésiterais pas à t'éliminer.  
-Pas trop sympa.  
L'inconnu partit.  
-Hey ! Attends ! Je peux savoir ton nom ? Que je puisse te dire la prochaine fois « Tiens ! Machin ! Ca va bien depuis que j't'ai sauvé la vie ! »  
L'inconnu (qui resta inconnu encore quelques secondes et d'ailleurs les savouraient) roula les yeux. Duo était fatiguant.  
-WuFei…  
-Tu veux savoir le mien ?  
-Non.  
-C'est Duo ! A la prochaine !  
Duo le regarda s'éloigner de sa vue, et le moment où il ne le vit plus, il réalisa qu'il était planté au milieu du sentier comme un poireau.  
"Il m'a donné un râteau là ?"  
Finalement il mit ses mains dans ses poches (qu'est ce qu'il deviendrait s'il n'en avait plus ?) et reprit sa marche à son tour.  
"Mais sympa quand même ! Il est marrant, je me suis bien amusé. J'ai hâte de le revoir…"


End file.
